


Monuments to Your Sins

by Yeetle_Beetle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetle_Beetle/pseuds/Yeetle_Beetle
Summary: Hey this is going through a major re-write and by re-write I mean I'm totally changing the plot and axing some characters.  Pls stand by or don't.  It might be a while.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Creature From the Sewers

_ Really,  _ Pat thought as she picked herself out of the rubble,  _ this is not how I wanted my day to go. _ It had started well enough. Patricia Myrnan had blearily sat up in bed at 6:30 to the sound of her alarm. She left her tiny, shitty apartment fifteen minutes later and caught the bus to work. 

Westport City University was an old, elite institution, with state-of-the-art facilities, shiny new buildings, and home to some of the most respected scholars in the country. The only thing it  _ didn’t  _ have was an updated archival system. That’s where Pat came in.

The system was old, comprised only of huge, musty tomes that listed the location, serial number, and other relevant information. Formerly divided by field of study, funding had been cut and now Pat was not just in charge of animal specimens and zoology, but the entire field of biology.

So now she sat at her desk everyday in an old brick building, watching sunlight filter through the dusty air, waiting for a request.

Right before lunch, she had just retrieved a study on soil composition for a stressed looking grad student, when her phone vibrated on the desk. After handing over the sheaf of paper and taking his information, she turned and checked the notification.

_ ‘Creature disturbance on 29th St. Arrive promptly, civilians in the area.’ _

The texts were always unsigned, from the same number every time. Once, she had tried looking up the area code, and the search results said it didn’t exist. Which, she thought, was about par for the course.

Sighing, Pat had packed up her bag, ducked out the side door and sprinted towards 29th. When she got close enough to hear the bellows of the monster, she ducked into an ally and yanked her gear out of her backpack.

It was mostly made of kevlar plates stuck strategic places on her body. A tight black compression shirt with the plating sewn into the fabric, and thick, heavy pants of the same design. The boots were thick-soled, made of heavy leather with a deep tread. The final touch was the mask that covered the lower part of her face, keeping her air free of debris and dust, and the goggles that protected her eyes and identity.  _ ‘Sort of’  _ she grumbled to herself. She had to fight tooth and nail for that. Her overseers weren’t concerned about that sort of thing.

Pat had yanked off her shirt and pants, thankful for the compression bra she had worn today, and shimmied into the clothing. She had scraped her hair into a tight ponytail, and taken a deep breath. It was time to face the music.

The past few weeks, Westport had been plagued with strange, ooze dripping, half-lizard, half-slime monsters the size of a two story building. This one, an awful mustardy green color, was the fifth one to date. Judging from the massive hole in the concrete behind it, it had ripped it’s way out of the sewers just like the others. How a twenty-foot tall behemoth got into the sewers in the first place, Pat didn’t know, but  _ apparently  _ (as her overseer had snidely told her) it wasn’t her job to find out. 

The battle hadn’t gone well. As usual, the slime it dropped was corrosive and she had burns to prove it. This one also had more limbs than they usually did, and while it didn’t seem to grasp the concept of using them to walk quite yet, it sure was good at flailing them into buildings. And her. One badly timed jump had sent her straight into one of the thing’s ‘arms’ and she landed about a block away, dredging up the pavement as she ground to a stop. 

This lead to picking herself out of the newly formed trench, scrapes and bruises slowly scabbing over. Groaning, she took a few jerky steps back in the direction of the monster, feeling her newly bruised ribs protest at the movement.

Grunting, she shook out her hands and forced heat through her body, coalescing in clenched fists. It bubbled to the surface, veins lighting up under her skin, and she shot two quick bursts towards the creature.

Before they even hit, she kicked off the pavement, flying through the air lighting up her hands once more. The two bolts hit, and Pat was right on their heels. The creature bellowed in pain, slime burning off leaving an acrid smell behind. She hit it with a one-two punch, near to the face as she could figure. (It was hard to tell with these things, they were so twisted and grotesque) 

Next to its eyes, rolling in their sockets, she could see there just wasn’t anything there. The thing was scared, in pain, and mindless. She felt a quick pang of pity for it, before it smacked her off it’s face, sending her flying into a nearby office building. Pat crashed through the glass, rolling a little ways, before hitting a filing cabinet. Her head snapped back and struck the sharp metal corner.

She lay there, stunned, for a few seconds, the room ringing and fuzzy around her, before the panicked yells of the workers became clearer. She staggered upright, listing sideways and almost toppling over again, before righting herself.

“Everyone remain calm,” she yelled, “Evacuate the building and get out of the area! It’s…”  _ going to be fine, it’s under control,  _ she almost said. __ Except it wasn’t and there really wasn’t any guarantee that it would be. Instead, she just trailed off awkwardly and looked around, half-heartedly herding the workers out the door. The creature’s roar shook the building.  _ There isn’t time for this _ , she thought, and staggered back towards the shattered window.

She winced, looking at the shards of glass, and pulled one of the larger pieces out of her scalp. Pat threw it aside, and jumped out the window, back into the fray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her limbs were leaden, there wasn’t enough air in her lungs, and the monster still wasn’t dead. She had broken several chunks of rubble over it’s head, run it through with multiple light posts, ripped several of its limbs off, and it was still standing. It didn’t even seem to care. 

Pat stumbled back as one of it’s remaining arms collided with her midair. One of her legs might have been broken, one side of her ribs  _ definitely  _ was, and judging by the amount of blood she was spitting up, there was some internal bleeding as well. Gasping, she hefted the long piece of sharpened rebar she’d grabbed about fifteen minutes ago, and charged.

It saw her coming a mile away, and swung at her. Pat waited for it and leapt at the right moment, clinging to the arm as the creature shook, trying to dislodge her. The slime burnt her hands, eating through her clothing as well, but still she climbed. She crawled up the thing’s arm, still gripping the rebar in one stinging hand. At last, she reached the thing’s shoulder and drew herself up to her knees, bringing the sharpened metal over her head to pierce the neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flying chunk of debris hurtle towards her. She had just enough time to notice it and think,  _ well, shit,  _ before it slammed into her, and things got kind of fuzzy after that. Pat felt herself falling for a second, then passed out, only to wake again as she flew into a parked car. Her head snapped back on impact, gaining her second head injury of the day. 

Groaning, she tried to sit up, only to collapse back into the dent her body had made. Speared through her left side, a chunk of twisted metal was poking through the fabric of her shirt, jutting out of the flesh beneath it.

Trying not to panic at  _ being fucking imapled, _ Pat took some slow, shallow breaths and let her head fall back onto the dented car. The  _ fucking  _ Federation. Aeolus’ wind continued to pick up chunks of concrete, cars, glass and spin them into the monster where they stuck into its flesh, impaling it like they did to Pat. Aeolus herself hovered above the twister she had created, shouting down to Titan, who stood below, ripping out light poles, pavement and anything else he could lift into Aeolus’ whirlwind. Grudgingly, Pat had to admit they worked well together.

The monster bellowed in pain, and she was reminded that she did, in fact, have a job to do. “Ugh,” she mumbled, and peeled herself out of her dent. Gasping and shaking with pain, her knees shook as she stumbled to her feet. One hand was firmly pressed over the shard of metal poking out of her side, the other braced against the wrecked car. Her fingers dented the metal.

Every step was agony, but she had a job to do. That had been made very clear to her. Looking up, she saw the Collective and his many copies using telephone wire to circle the monster’s feet and legs. Above him, Satori was perched on it’s head, her eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration, no doubt seeking to gain control of it’s mind as she held on tight. Aeolus and Titan still hurled debris at it, the thing was starting to look like a porcupine with how much was left sticking out of it. Clearly, they had it handled. So, Pat began the unforgiving job of guiding civilians out of the path of the battle.

She pulled the father out of a family’s burning car, his crying wife holding him close, fleeing as soon as he was free. Guiding a group of commuters out from under the crumbling overpass. Blasting away a chunk of rock spun from Aeolus’ twister at the wrong moment, showering the crowd behind her with bits of rock. Scooping a toddler away from a glob of the creature’s acidic slime. It all became a blur of panicked faces, noise, and reassurances that it would all be okay.

Finally, as Pat was lifting a slab of concrete off the man trapped under it, the monster let out a final, terrible cry, and fell. It didn’t get up again. She threw back the slab, and dusted off her hands. The Federation grouped up near the monster’s corpse, Aeolus drifting down with Satori in her grasp, the Collective’s clones melting back into the original, and Titan stood in the center of it all, looking cool, calm and not at all like he had just fought a two-story, giant lizard. 

They all looked shiny and new, their uniforms only slightly corroded, not a hair out of place. Meanwhile, Pat shifted her weight and realized she had twisted her ankle at some point, and hadn’t noticed. Her whole body ached. The piece of metal was still lodged in her side, her ribs and head throbbed in time with her heartbeat, and her arms, legs and hands all stung with burns from the monster’s slime.  _ God,  _ she hated the Federation.

She looked up, seeing the red and blue lights as the police started to arrive. Pat sighed, knowing the news vans wouldn’t be far behind. It was time to go. She limped off into the ally. She still had to retrieve her backpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Look Out For the New Kids on the Block: Federation Recruits Save the Day**

_ This afternoon near Westport Center Park, chaos struck again. More terrifying lizard-like monsters terrorized the area, but this time, there was someone to stop it. Newcomers to the Federation, Titan, the Collective, Aeolus and Satomi proved their mettle today, after easily defeating the terrifying monster.  _

_ Following in his parent’s footsteps is never easy, even more so when your parents are the world’s first hero powercouple! But Titan (AKA Luke Edans) has no problems. “It’s not so hard,” he said in the aftermath, “All you have to do is your best, and the best things will happen!” Clearly he isn’t having trouble finding his way. _

_ The other members of the group express equal confidence, saying “We just work really well together. Teamwork really is the foundation of the Federation.” _

**_beaniebabe@collectersitem_ **

_ OMG Titan is  _ sooo  _ hot. 10/10 would lick his abs _

**_Tom@blanks_ **

_ Good to see young people taking an interest in their community! It seems like now all we ever hear about is ‘teens and their depression, boo hoo!’ These kids aren’t focused on themselves, but on their town! Good for them! _

**_yalaural@You’re_ **

_ Umm, wasn’t Primus there too? Like, I saw her before the Fed. even got there, kicking ass. Y’all not even gonna mention her? _

*excerpt from ATTV Channel 11 News*

“In the wake of today’s deadly attack, up to ten people killed, over fifty injured, we do not yet know to what severity. Tonight, we have City Council member, Mr. Mark Folx here to comment. Mr. Folx, do you know what’s causing these attacks?”

“No, we don’t. However, we have the best of the Westport City police working on it.”

“Any leads so far?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“And how do you feel about the presence of super heroes at these confrontations? Are they helping or hurting? Keep in mind, this battle alone is estimated to have cost over one million in property damages alone.”

“Well, we need to have the right kind of heroes. The Federation was able to shut that thing down in fifteen minutes. The vigilante known as Primus was there nearly half an hour, causing no damage to the monster, and nearly all the damage to the city. It's this lack of accountability that we just can’t have. We don’t have a number that we can just call up for her to pay for this, but the Federation’s already made a donation.”

“So you’re saying Primus is the one responsible for today’s carnage?”

“Certainly not, but did she help? No, I think she made it worse.”


	2. A Text From a Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, so hopefully it's fun to read too?

Luke’s cheeks hurt, but he kept smiling. The others around him smiled and waved too, at the cameras and news crews surrounding them. Kelly Baites from Channel 11 shoved a microphone in his face, and he tried to make his grin a little less wooden.

“Titan! How do you feel as though today’s battle went?”

“About as well as can be expected, I suppose, when it’s a two-story lizard you’re fighting,” he said with the sunny smile photographers seemed to love.

The reporter’s grin was as fake as her laugh, “Well, I see you haven’t lost any of your good humor.”

He chuckled self-deprecatingly, “I try not to.”

“Do you have any idea of the origin of these monsters? This attack is the fifth in the last two months. Are you any closer to a solution?”

This was the question he’d been dreading. But his parents and the Council had drilled it into his head what he should say. “We’re currently narrowing our leads. The fine officers of the WPPD and the Federation are working closely together, and I have every confidence that they’re moving hard towards answers.”

The crowd was growing. More and more reporters clamored around him, all jockeying for an interview or a picture. The noise grew, cameras flashed, and it all was growing to be too much. Desperate, he craned his neck, looking over the crowd, searching for David, Mackenzie,  _ anybody _ . Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Primus limping heavily into an alleyway. She seemed to sway, one hand pressed into her side, the other reached out to steady herself against the brick wall. She lurched around the corner and he couldn’t see her anymore.

Blinking, he refocused on the crowd around him. Kelly from Channel 11 was looking at him expectantly. Something about living up to his name? He rattled off something about teamwork, and the importance of working together and kept looking for David. Finally, when Luke caught his eye, he looked as desperate to get out of there as he did. David jerked his head up, gesturing at the sky. Luke nodded and turned back to Kelly. 

“I’m afraid we have to get going, Kelly. We’ve got to debrief and be home in time for dinner.” That was always their cover story. The media really ate up the idea of a perfect family dinner, the good ol’ fashioned American way. It was bullshit, but it got them out of situations like these.

Beside him, Kelly and her camera crew cooed, and simpered that they wished their kids cared that much about family time, but began closing out the segment. Before it was even over, he felt Mackenzie’s wind start to tug at his body. 

Flashing one more ‘superhero smile’ at the camera, he bunched his legs under him and leapt into the funnel cloud forming above the crowd. 

He felt Mackenzie guide him up so he hovered near her in the air. “Thanks, that was getting kind of awful.”

Beside him, the brunette snorted, “Kind of? Try completely. I’m surprised no one tried to cop a feel again.”

David swirled up beside them, “One of them did, I just intercepted her.”

Luke laughed, “Thanks man.”

Kira floated over. “They’re getting worse,” she said. Her voice was somber and she hugged herself tightly.

“Oh, Kira, no. I’m sorry,” David reached out but she flinched back. Her job was probably the hardest of all. As a telepath, she regularly invaded the minds of their enemies, whether to disable them or learn their secrets. It always left her drained and withdrawn, but the slime monsters hit her hard. Their minds were loud, clamoring and terrible, always awash with fear and pain, too confusing and alien to make any sense.

“That thing wasn’t made right,” she said, “I mean, none of them were, but this one..” She shuddered, “It was awful. I don’t think it even realized we were there. It was just scared and hurt, but couldn’t even process it.”

“We need to stop this,” Mackenzie said, “It’s getting out of hand, and you can’t spout fluff to the press forever, Luke. One of these days they’re going to get pushy.”

“I know, I know,” he said, “But Mom won’t give me anything else. She just says ‘The Council’s working on it’ and nothing else.”

“Did you ask to sit in on the meetings?” David asked.

Luke ran a hand through his hair, trying to get some of the rubble out of it, “Yeah, she just said no, I’m not ready.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Mackenzie said.

“Yeah, but what can I do? She's the chairperson. She can do whatever she wants with the Council.”

“She’s also your mom, so that’s like, double power,” David added unhelpfully. 

“Yeah, I know, thanks.” Luke sighed. “We just have to wait, I guess.”

They flew in silence for a while, before Mackenzie said, “Who’s place are we going to then?”

“We can go to mine,” David piped up.

“We did yours last time,” Kira whined, “Besides, Luke has a bigger bed. And more blankets.”

“That’s fair,” David conceded. 

Luke groaned. “Okay, what are we watching this time?”

“How about Blue Planet?”

“No! We’ve watched that twice in the last month! We’re not doing that again, no matter how big of a kink for David Attenbourogh’s voice you have!”

“I do  _ not! _ I just like the ocean!” David yelped.

Luke laughed. Arguing over what they watched at their post-battle cuddle fests/movie nights was a tradition almost as old as their friendship. It had started as a good way to bond after beating the shit out of each other during training, but quickly moved into a good way to unwind after battles. The cuddling part had joined after a particularly nasty fight. They had all born injuries of some sort, and just all collapsed together on David’s bed. When they’d woken the next morning, still in one big pile, it had become a tradition.

“How about Riverdale?” he said just to be an ass.

“NO!” they all bellowed. He shook with laughter all the way back to the Federation Tower as the others yelled at him for even suggesting it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bathtub was small and questionably stained, but it was enough. When Pat decided to pull the shard of metal out of her torso, she was glad for it, no matter how shitty it was. Sitting in the cold, porcelain tub, she counted to three, and very slowly started to pull. 

It hurt, obviously. Her grip grew slippery with blood, and the oddest pulling sensation from within. Pat threw her head back, tried not to scream or throw up, and kept going. Finally, the last half-inch emerged, and she let it drop from limp fingers into the tub. Blood continued to ooze from the wound.

She gave herself thirty seconds to just lie there, gasping and shaking, before fumbling for the needle and thread on the toilet seat beside her. Her hands shook, the stitches uneven and lopsided, but they did the job. Pat wasn’t all too concerned with the scarring this would gain her, more so about closing the gaping hole in her side.

She breathed a sigh of relief, tying the final knot, letting the needle fall from nerveless fingers. “ _ Fuck. _ ” She let her head thunk back onto the rim of the tub. The burning, stinging of her hands now drifted into focus. “Oh, right.” The burns from the thing’s slime. There wasn’t much to do about that. Just aloe vera and keeping them covered. They would need to be flushed first, for fifteen minutes, but maybe  _ then  _ she could get to bed.

She heaved herself up from the tub, looking down at the blood slowly trickling down the drain. “Jesus, looks like I murdered someone in here,” she mumbled. Pat twisted the knob, and reached over to set a timer on her phone. A text blinked up at her from the screen. The area code was local, but the string of numbers following it was unfamiliar. “Huh.” Sitting on the edge of the tub, cool water trickling over her burns, Pat read the text. 

‘ _ Hi Primus! We got your number hacking into your government file. Hope you’re doing well after today’s fight. We saw you take a couple of nasty hits, hope you’re not dead or this would be kind of awkward. _

_ We’re a group of unsanctioned vigilantes and we want you to be too. As previously stated, we have your govt. file. We know what happened to you, what they did to you. We offer you a chance to escape them, go rogue. We’d like for you to join us, have our own little group.  _

_ Let’s be real, the Federation sucks. Hopefully, we can kick ass and not kiss theirs. We can meet in person if you want, or just keep texting. Whatever you’re more comfortable with. We hope you consider. - Blue Moon, The Veil, and Caldera’ _

Pat blinked, then set the phone down. Her first instinct was ‘ _ this is a trap _ ’ Her second instinct was ‘ _ maybe not a trap but definitly a stupid idea _ ’ Her thumb hovered over the text box, waiting to relpy. “Nope! Nope, horrible idea,” she said, tossing it onto the toilet seat, “Definetly murderers, they are going to murder me, probably in this bathtub, and take my organs.” And that was that. It was never a good idea to talk to strangers who spontaneously message you online. “Absolutely not,” she said, and continued flushing her burns.

‘ _ Then again...’ _ They  _ had  _ known her phone number, known she was Primus. That was hard to get to. As far as she knew, only a select few knew about her. She was supposed to be a secret, not connected to the government at all in the public eye. But they knew.

She bit her lip, ‘ _ maybe…’ _ She reached over and grabbed her phone again. Pat stared at the text for a long time, the running water white noise in her ears. Blood circled down the drain. She sighed, looking around at the rundown bathroom, the mold on the ceiling, the calcium deposits on the faucets. Her side throbbed and ached, the stitches pulled as she breathed. ‘ _ What the hell, can’t get any worse than this,’  _ she thought, and typed out a reply.

**‘** **_How do I know you’re legit?’_ **

_ ‘Ask us to send a pic with some random object in it? IDK honestly’ _

Pat though for a minute, then sent,  **_‘A piece of bread with a face in it’_ **

Two minutes later, they sent back a picture. Three smiling faces around a smushed slice of whole wheat, a shaky smiley face punched through. 

_ ‘Ta-da!’ _

Pat couldn’t help but smile back.

**_‘Ok.’_ **

_ ‘Ok? You’ll do it?’ _

**_‘Yeah, why not’_ **

_ ‘:D’ _

_ ‘We'll add you to the groupchat!’ _

A few seconds later, her phone blipped, a notification announcing ‘ _ You’ve been added to ‘Gucci Gang but w/out the Gucci cause we’re poor _ ’’

_ Not Wolverine: Ok she’s in, try not to freak her out _

_ Quance: *hacker voice* I’m In _

_ Not Wolverine: see, this is exactly the kind of shit i meant _

_ Metal boi: pls stay I pormise we’re nice _

_ Metal boi: *promise _

_ Quance: Off to a baaad start _

**_Primus: hi I guess?_ **

_ Quance changed Primus’s name to Optimus Primus _

_ Quance: you have a nickname. Now ur one of us. _

**_Optimus Primus: thanks?_ **

_ Not Wolverine: ANYway, hello, I’m Blue Moon, but my actual name is Logan. _

_ Quance: I’m tHe VeIL *spooky music* but also Quincy. As in that’s my real person name _

_ Metal boi: I’m Mike, or Caldera, nice to meet you _

**_Optimus Primus: Well apparently yall already know this but I’m Pat_ **

**_Optimus Primus: I haven’t heard of you before, are you active or nah?_ **

_ Not Wolverine: Not active. We’re mostly rejects from the Federation academy so kinda just banded together via our mutual hatred _

_ Not Wolverine: We kinda thought it'd be cool to still help people, but the Federation is sketch so didn’t wanna do anything with that. Then you popped up, you’re life kinda sucks (no offence) so we thought maybe you’d wanna join? _

**_Optimus Primus: That’s fair. And I do, this seems like a fun idea_ **

**_Optimus Primus: So do you guys have Tragic Vigilante Backstories?_ **

_ Quance: Oh BOY do we ever! _

_ Quance: not really, but y’know. Its probably the most interesting thing about us. _

_ Quance: Me and Mike are natural born supers, but just failed miserably out of the academy. _

_ Metal boi: yeah, it just wasn’t for me. To much yelling and paperwork and shit _

_ Metal boi: Now I run an artisanal blacksmithing shop in the SouCou district _

_ Quance: He’s a FANCY boi _

_ Metal boi: my power’s melting things btw, so that kinda helps at work _

**_Optimus Primus: yeah I can imagine so_ **

_ Quance: I, too, am a dropout, but sadly less successful than Mr. Melt _

_ Quance: shit guys, I’m so bad at describing what I do _

_ Not Wolverine: it’s basically the ‘notice me not’ spell from harry potter _

_ Not Wolverine: like, they’re there, but you just don’t notice them _

_ Quance: oh yeah, I’m nonbianary btw, they/them/theirs _

**_Optimus Primus: got it_ **

_ Not Wolverine: I got my powers from an accident. I was studying gravitational waves and how they interact with magnetism and something exploded (they’re still not sure what happened) and now I can manipulate gravity _

**_Optimus Primus: wow ok_ **

**_Optimus Primus: well now I just sound super boring_ **

_ Metal Boi: nah ur backstory makes up for it _

**_Optimus Primus: nothing like a little government experimentation to spice things up amirite?_ **

_ Not Wolverine: so tru _

_ Metal boi: listen as nice as this is, i gotta go, I got work tomorrow _

_ Quance: bich, you own ur own store, you can go in whenever _

_ Metal boi: but if I don’t open up exactly at 8 some fuckign Karen _ _ TM _ _ will leave me a bad yelp review and I’ll never get business again and ill have to sell my body to the night _

_ Not Wolverine: RoXAne~ _

_ Quance: I see you’ve thought abt this extensively _

_ Metal boi: well you see that’s the anziety _

_ Metal boi: *ANXIETY  _

**_Optimus Primus: I also should get to bed, I got work as well_ **

_ Not Wolverine: Pardon me ma’am but didn’t you get punted into several buildings today _

**_Optimus Primus: stab wounds don’t pay the bills_ **

_ Not Wolverine: If you even THINK abt going to work tomorrow, so help me- _

**_Optimus Primus: Watch me! >:(_ **

**_Optimus Primus: anywho good night_ **

_ Optimus Primus has left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got the idea for this from reading too many Marvel twitterfics with spiderman being a Meme. So enjoy


End file.
